Timeline
Since the beginning of the Ages as we know them, the world has gone through two major cycles with relation to how its people have interacted with the things around them. For the time leading up to the Age of Fire (beginning with the Age of Elves), grand pantheons dedicated to the gods were at the center of people's lives. It was to these various gods that they worshiped and made sacrifices to, calling upon them in battle and in other areas - divine "magic" as it were. The Age of Fire beginning with The Fall ''in the year 69 marks both the beginning of a period of extreme chaos as well as the gradual shift toward wizardry and the art of casting. While divine magics are still relevant, many people have turned to the more empowering elemental magic. Prehistory Too little is known about this (assumed) massive timespan before the dawn of civilization. Based on what we know of the early tribal and nomadic peoples before the nation of Eluva was officially established suggests that for much of it, primitive ways of life ruled. However, there are some holes in this theory - there still stand very few, mostly ruined, monuments of clear intelligent design and with markings foreign to known written languages. This suggests that at some point in Prehistory, an ancient entity carved out the materials required for these monuments and assembled them. But who, we cannot say. Divine Age 4930 - 70 As Acaius, now recognized as the Son of Kya, finally drove back the human and goblin tribes threatening the very existence of the elves, the first recorded nation was born: Eluva. At its center was the Council of Twelve with its champion, Acaius, sitting at the top. So ended the age of Prehistory and began the Age of the Ethereal - an age where great empires would rise and fall and many powerful pantheons would be established and worshipped, leading to the birth of divine magic. When referring to years belonging to this age, place "Divine" after the year. Dawn 4930 - 4112 By the year 5100 P, the seeds of a revolution had already been sown. While the people of Tethys were still engages in various forms of the nomadic lifestyle with some beginning the shift to agriculture, 12 major elven tribes were beginning to come together under the great agricultal tribe of Eluva within the Everlasting Forests. From this would spring their Council of Twelve, made up of the 12 most respected elders - one from each member tribe. Together they would meet and discuss the world around them, often emerging with formal advice to tribal leaders about any issues they may have been having at the time (such as which god to offer sacrifice to for which situation). While highly successful for what it was established for, it did not provide the necessary unifying thread for the tribes: each still maintained its own tribal leadership and customs and there was no such thing as a militia, much less an organized military. Conflict was excessively rare among the elves. However, by the time the century was over and the years were tipping into the 4900s, the tribes began to catch hint of conflict among the growing human and goblin tribes to their east. Many ancient scholars have argued that were it not for the conflicts between the humans and goblins, either one would have been able to overrun the elven tribes. The council acted in 4940 AE, turning to the local leader of Eluva who had recently ascended to the throne; he had recently come to control the Eluva tribe in its entirety after the death of his father, and their status as the largest and most prosperous tribe made it the logical candidate. They appointed him ''High Elf, and to this newfound title they granted him the power to raise an army of the willing from any of the tribes. While he did not directly control the tribes or their resources, he would control any who volunteered. Acaius, wishing to establish himself as the unquestioned ruler, took up the title of Son of Kya - a deity that was considered minor at the time. Upheval Rise of Industry Great Darkness Rebirth Age of Fire 69 AF, through 0 - Present Three-Centuries War Rise of Marius Reign of Aulus Birth of the World Council